cartoonhalloffamefandomcom-20200214-history
Ready, Set... Ed!
"Ready, Set... Ed!" is the 2nd episode of Season 2 and the 28th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds see that Kevin is creating and breaking many world records effortlessly, so they try to break a world record in order to reach Kevin's level of record-setting (and breaking). Plot The episode starts with the Eds hanging out in Ed's basement. Edd is enamored with one of Ed's toys, but Eddy considers it just another distraction. His mind is soon changed, however, when the toy grabs him and gnaws a hole through his stomach. Eddy is angered by this, but Ed has no time to spare on these complaints, as his toy has managed to crawl under his bed. Ed crawls after it in pursuit, much to Edd's disgust, and manages to get himself stuck beneath it. After some deliberation, Ed comes to a solution: to get himself loose, he must simply go straight up. As such, he pokes his head through the center of his mattress and shows off his toy to his friends. Unfortunately, he sets up an escape route for six seagulls living under his bed, and when a claustrophobic Edd opens a window, they fly out, ignoring Ed's cries for them to come back. The Eds then head out to find something else to do. When they come to the lane, they find the kids are all out there, watching Kevin perform amazing stunts. They watch as Kevin breaks a record for the longest tire patch left behind a bike. When the kids bestow upon Kevin several accolades, this sickens Eddy, and he claims that anything Kevin can do, he and the other Eds can do better. To this end, he has Edd set up a gigantic ramp in the middle of the cul-de-sac and they get ready to cycle down. They're about to start once Eddy's sure everyone's watching, but it turns out that the Eds are rather poorly balanced. Their bike starts sliding backwards, and they fall, crash-landing in the middle of the lane. Kevin and his cohorts mock them for this pitiful attempt and then walk off to find something else to do. Edd, hoping to calm Eddy down, then suggests that they try and find another, less physically painful record to break, such as knitting. Eddy initially seems enthusiastic about this, but swiftly reveals that he thinks Edd's idea is stupid, and that they're moving on to his Plan B. Plan B swiftly turns out to be more foolhardy than the original. Eddy has set Edd to work building a rocket car while he goes off and brags to the kids about his new "rocket car". Eddy claims that the car can go around the world at an incredible speed, and even pulls out some prop food to prove it. Kevin is unimpressed by these claims, but the other kids want to believe in it, so Eddy takes them to see it. Meanwhile, Edd has just finished it, and is awaiting Ed's opinion. He is not happy when it's given, however, as Ed thinks it's "too small". Edd disagrees, thinking it's compact, but his mind is soon changed when the kids arrive and Ed stuffs them into the back seats so Eddy can take them for a ride around the world. When Eddy wiggles his way into the cockpit, he tells the others that they're about to start on the trip. Kevin, suspicious, asks where the other two Eds are, and Eddy points out that it would be horrible to be cramped up with the stench of Ed's armpits. He then flips some knobs and starts the car. Outside, however, his friends have simply poured some popcorn into a popper located underneath the "car". The kids watch in amazement as the car whips throughout the world, going past various people and places. Strangely enough, though, the people all look like Ed and Edd, and the places all look like crayon-colored backdrops. Nobody pays much attention to this, however, until the car passes through Mexico. There, Ed comments he's homesick and stops running in front of the moving backdrops. Kevin notices this, and his eyes narrow. The car passes through what Eddy calls the "Specific" ocean next, where they see Edd waterskiing before being menaced by a shark (Ed). Unfortunately for Eddy's trick, Kevin then comes up behind them and stands there, frowning. Eddy doesn't notice, as he's focused on making sure the car seems to be running smoothly. Kevin then proceeds to grab all of the kids from the car, saving them from Eddy's scheme. He then takes Eddy's friends, who have now been tied up, and sets them down in the back of the car. Eddy doesn't notice the imminent failure until Kevin reaches in, grabs him, and tugs his head through the nose cone of the car. Eddy tries to make excuses for his behavior, but Kevin ignores him, simply coming back with a huge bag of popcorn. Eddy is worried when he sees this, and with good reason, as Kevin pours a bunch of popcorn into the popper and lets it run. The vehicle starts to shake furiously as the popper works overtime, and is then set flying into the sky as much of the corn pops simultaneously. When it comes down, the rocket car lands on the ramp from earlier. The car then proceeds to run down the ramp and rush through all the obstacles as the kids laugh at their predicament. When the Eds finally reach the bottom, the car crashes and shatters. Eddy, dazed, asks where they are, and learns from Edd that they're home, and have broken everything...except for that one coveted piece of breakage, a record. Characters *Ed *Edd (Double D) *Eddy *Kevin *Nazz *Plank *Jonny 2x4 *Jimmy *Sarah *Rolf Category:Episodes Category:WB Category:11m Category:Ed, Edd N Eddy Episodes